thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ikebukuro District
herp derp this isn’t gonna be like all official-y information-y kinda thing on ‘Bukuro, rather just me doing some herp derp things like writing about certain key characters in the district. AKA if anyone wanted to create a reaper from Bukuro (which seriously, you’re more than welcome to) there are certain people you should know about. So character wise lets start from the top and move to the bottom ye? * Composer: Touji Usui This little fucker caused a lot of shit to go down. In actuality he was a Reaper, Officer rank if you wanna get technical BUT!! He was not based in Ikebukuro, but some other district I haven’t decided yet so lets just say Shibuya (like before Damon and Trick ye?) for the time being ye?? Any who this fucker was Yakuza raised in Ikebukuro and the Composer at the time, well Usui had a grudge against him. Since he couldn’t exactly go into Ikebukuro to investigate he started using an RG scout(Athwin), more on them later, to do the investigating for him. Through some amazing turn of events that scout brought on for him he managed to sneak into Bukuro and steal the chair from the previous composer, taking the throne for himself cause he’s an ass like that. * Conductor (previous): Habuzi Another little fucker. Originally RG Habuzi worked for the RG portion of Bukuro’s Yakuza (will explain later herp derp). Anyway he was trying to take over the yakuza in bukuro for himself, not knowing anything about the UG cause RG man, keep with the program! He tended to have quite a lot of run in’s with Athwin, the two of them getting into many fights and stuff. Eventually, during one huge thingie-ma-bobber that lead to Usui gaining control over Bukuro, Habuzi managed to shoot down Athwin, only to be killed himself by the newly appointed Composer Usui, and sent into the RG where he played through the Game. This shit ended up winning but due to his lust for power stayed a Reaper because he figured he could gain more power over the Yakuza and Bukuro from the UG (which technically is true). He quickly climbed the ranks to the position of Conductor where he was later erased by Kaioh. ((little did he know Usui planned all of this as well, the shit)) * Conductor (current): Hiroyasu Kaioh A not fucker at all, eeeeyyyy! Kaioh has had a long standing history with Japan’s Yakuza (And high class business men) as an Unlicensed Doctor in the RG. His home however was in Ikebukuro so he tended to work from there. However he is pretty damn loyal, this guy like, will listen to any sort of secrets or whatever any group my give him, but is sworn to secrecy. No matter how much a rival may bribe him he will not give away the secrets. this allowed him to have knowledge of the UG and the full Ikebukuro Yakuza. He sort of acted as a guardian for Athwin, letting them stay at his apartment and tending to his wounds whenever they may happen. Needless to say he is quite attached to Athwin in the fatherly sort of way. (He aint that old, maybe like 26?? ye somethin like that). However due to his knowledge Usui not only trusted him but feared him, so when he came into power he sent Kaioh into the UG. He later, along side Athwin, took down Habuzi and was soon assigned as the new Conductor. * Officer: Shuu Athwin AKA Chameleon Don’t let this little’s shit’s name decieve you, he’s good at that you know. Athwin is actually non Japanese, coming from either Canada or America, haven’t decided yet~ Anyway during a trip to Japan with friends Athwin suddenly found himself (or should I say ‘herself’ hurrhurr) kidnapped by Usui and his Nephew Kaoru (Nishimura). For a while didn’t know what to do but then during one of Kaioh’s visits the doctor suggest ‘she’ try and show they can be useful to him ((again falling into Usui’s plot cause he’s a shit)). Taking the initiative Athwin managed to sneak out of the base, only to be stopped once again by Usui. this time However Usui Hired Athwin as an informant, taking away her original identity and replacing it with the boy known as Athwin. He was later nicknamed the Chameleon due to his ability to sneak in undetected and blend in to groups. He spent a lot of time in Bukuro with Kaioh, learning to depend on the doctor. ((frick frack I should give this guy his own page but fuck it)) So yeah, as explained earlier he was shot down by Habuzi, and sent into the UG. This happening right after Usui promised him he would free him after he eliminated Habuzi. Which in a sense he did, ya know 8D ((go away inner josh nows not the time)). So yeah, Athwin right? Poor little dude wakes up in the UG with Usui now in power and forced to play through the Game. Unfortunately his partner gets erased ((Nishimura owo)) and like, the Producer at the time (to whome he met quite frequently RG wise and hated but never knew was UG) backed him into a corner cause he’s a shit also, and pretty much forced Athwin into Reaperhood. Since he did not win he did not get his entry fee, His True Identity, back. With that being said once becoming a reaper Athwin gave up completely, throwing away any memories of his previous self before Usui and embrassing his identity as Athwin. On a side note, Athwin’s nick/Codename may be Chameleon but it is not his Noise form.((there’s more for this guy but let’s leave it at that)) * Producer: I BET YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS GONNA REVEAL THIS LITTLE FUCKER! HAH! So yeah, I guess in a sense everyone who comes from Ikebukuro would know Habuzi (and his tyrannical terror Kaioh, and “Chameleon” (only Kaioh and Usui call him by Athwin). As you can probably guess by my half assed descriptions Ikebukuro’s Yakuza is the main pillar for their UG. Having both RG and UG based groups, reapers working both halves but more so in the UG. The UG members itself are mostly composed of Yakuza, leaving very few who are not. Those who aren’t Yakuza don’t tend to stay in Bukuro very long (Unless you’re Raikou who stayed freaking forever before being forcefully transferred to Shanghai). Athwin however does play a bigger role than just a mere Officer in the UG. His Officer rank is Second to the Conductor, and he is in charge of assigning new Officers. This being said, he tallies up the reaper points and when you’ve reached a certain amount you get to try for Officer position through Noise battle. You have to defeat Athwins noise, A Kitsune (no not a fox an actual standing up like a human mythical Kitsune). If you defeat him, you pass and are welcomed into Officer-dom, if you fail you either fall back into regular reaperdom, loosing a small portion of your points so you have to re earn them in order to try again, OR you’re erased. It all depends on Athwins mood really. Anyway that’s all for now~ I’ll write out how thingies went bad and Usui got Composer some other time when it’s more formed in my head. [[Category:Districts]